


When We Turn 18

by Day Videnda (videndas)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videndas/pseuds/Day%20Videnda
Summary: It was a promise.  A promise that Jumin had always intended to keep.





	

_When I was 16, I was curious about sex._

 

Jumin and I would talk about it often after class, always quietly asking each other what it must've felt like for two guys to do it as we walked out of class. Of course, as you know, sex education always focused on when the boy meets a girl and loves her very, very much...but we knew better. Not all couples were made of a boy and a girl, despite what we were conditioned to think. And even though Jumin and I weren't romantically involved yet, we wanted to try it. At the time, we trusted each other more than we trusted anyone else. It was funny to think about it, how we trusted each other enough to have sex "as friends" instead of trying to find other potentially gay or bi guys in the school. But on the last day of health before gym would start again, Jumin took my hands and smiled and whispered, "The moment we both turn eighteen...the exact day we're both of age, I swear to you we'll find the answers. I'll make you feel the best you'll ever feel in your life, Jihyun. I promise."

And he kissed my forehead, still thinking of it as a friendly gesture at the time. And I smiled, not thinking of it as much else at the time.

 

_October 5th. Jumin's eighteenth birthday, two years later. Jumin asked me to come home with him..._

 

"Are you sure you're ready, Jihyun...?"

Jumin had me on my back, pressed down against the bed. He'd already gone so far as to remove my shirt and throw it aside, as well as his suit's jacket, vest, and shirt, so we could feel each other's skin. The room was cold, but Jumin being near me...his body was warm. It radiated a pleasant heat I'd never felt before, and that I'd never feel from anyone else. I would soon come to love that heat more than anything. It'd be all I had left. Even though I didn't know that at the time, I pulled and kept him close like my life depended on it. I wanted that warmth to be with me at all times. That was all I wanted, if I didn't want anything else in this world. I wanted the warmth of his body.

"I've been ready for two years, Jumin..." I held his cheeks, and I immediately felt blessed to be holding him. His skin was smooth...I never wanted to let him go. "Stop making me wait, you promised me we'd try the day we were both eighteen... You're not going to back out now, are you...?" I pursed my lips, and Jumin chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss them. I couldn't fight a smile then. I didn't know it yet, but I loved him. I loved Jumin. Without even uttering a word, he confirmed to me that he wouldn't turn back, and that this was it. This was going to be our first time.

Jumin leaned down to kiss me. It felt like he was stealing my first kiss, though we'd kissed what felt like hundreds of times. His lips tasted like red wine, a luxurious sweetness that no one could replicate. They were soft, gentle against my own. I was so distracted by the kiss, that I could barely feel his hands caressing my waist until his touch made me shiver. "J...Jumin..." I was stopped before I could say another word by the feeling of his lips lifting away from mine and falling again onto my neck. I was immediately weakened. Whatever grip I had on him was released, and my arms hung loosely over over the sides of the bed as he started to kiss anywhere there was skin for him to kiss. I could feel him lingering, sucking certain places on my neck, shoulders, and even my chest. The pleasure was like electricity, coursing through my veins suddenly and making me flinch slightly. Every kiss sent a new spark running through my body, and sometimes I'd gasp and jolt slightly harder when his lips would touch a specific place. Jumin would look at me, grin widely as though he'd struck gold, and lean down to kiss the same spot, causing me to moan all but uncontrollably.

There was a point where our eyes locked once Jumin pulled away from my body, and it was almost like we spoke through our thoughts. His hands were on my hips, pulling off my pants and boxers as I reached up to unbutton and unzip his pants. He pulled out his length and I felt my breath hitch.

_...I want more, Jumin... Do you know what to do...?_

Jumin's lips thinned into a smirk before he positioned himself over me.

_...you didn't think I'd go in unprepared, did you?_

"Are you sure you're ready, Jihyun?" Jumin slathered the lube I managed to remember in my whirlwind of excitement onto his length was a small smirk. "...after this, you're not turning back... You know that right?"

He leaned on top of me, so close I could feel his chest moving as his breath started to pick up. I could feel his tip teasing my entrance, and I almost panicked, I was so overwhelmed. I could even feels tears pricking in my eyes, but I still took a deep breath and closed my eyes with a nod.

_"...I'm ready, Jumin..."_

And he pushed into me.

I remember those tears I felt in my eyes streaming down my face as I cried out and held Jumin close to me. He pushed in slowly, waiting for me to tell him to pull out, but I never did. When he'd stop, I'd tell him to keep going, until he was all the way in. "Jihyun..." His voice was quiet, and I could hear it trembling. "...are you okay...?"

I thought I was, because I needed to push through. The feeling of having something that size inside of me was agonizingly painful, but I nodded regardless, and managed to choke out "K-keep...going...." despite the fact that I felt like the pain was going to kill me.

So he moved. He pulled out of me and pushed into me, and I cried out again, starting to bite the back of my hand. Somehow, this pain that had been terrible felt...good. The agony was suddenly delectable, so painfully delicious that I couldn't breathe. "M...more..." I croaked out as Jumin slipped his arms around my waist and pulling me up. I could feel his warmth again, that warmth I never wanted to let go of. His thrusts, unsteady and awkward at first, took on a rhythmic pace after he pulled me towards him, holding my head on his shoulder. I couldn't hold in the moans building in my chest. I struggled for air, and already, I could feel my stomach heating up. "God, Jumin~.." My voice was airy and weak, and I could barely hear myself over his skin hitting mine. "I feel...it's h...it's..."

I could hear Jumin growl, a pleasured yet somewhat pained sound. "...your moans..." His voice was low, right against my hear. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and I shivered. "...you're so cute, Jihyun~..."

"J...Ju..." I gasped and gripped Jumin close with a loud moan. Suddenly, even though I didn't realize it in that moment, but I was cumming, breathing heavily as my seed got on Jumin's chest. "...s...sorry..." I mumbled. Despite the fact that Jumin didn't cum yet, he slowed to a stop and pulled out of me. "I didn't mean to...I-I didn't know..."

Jumin shushed me and let me lie down on the bed, a small smile playing on his lips. "...don't apologize. How did you feel...?"

"...haha..." My voice was weak and raspy. Even though, compared to later endeavours, our time was short-lived, he managed to numb my legs. "...it hurt at first," I admitted, closing my eyes as Jumin laid down beside me, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "...I wanted to cry," I continued, laughing at myself, "because it hurt so bad. Your...thing was really big." I wasn't comfortable saying things like "dick" yet. I'd work on it. "It...hurt really badly...but felt really good somehow... I felt so good, I thought I'd die..."

Jumin blinked before smiling at me, pulling my head to his chest and holding me there. He smelled strongly of wine and cinnamon, and somehow, the combination was enough to relax me greatly. His voice was gentle. "Good..."

I could barely keep my eyes open now. His warmth was practically engulfing me now, and I never wanted to let go of him.

_"Did I do well, Jumin?"_

_"You were perfect, Jihyun. Now get some rest…"_

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't seen a lot of Jumin x V works with V as the bottom...not that I've read a lot of Jumin x V, but I digress. I felt like the position of being at the bottom suited V's character better. And then this fluffy shit happened! :D I don't know why... I just thought it'd be a cute little headcanon. Cheesy...but I liked it. So I kept it, and I plan on keeping it.  
> ButidopromisethatparttwowillbebettercOUGH


End file.
